Marching Horde
The Marching Horde 'is an sophisticated, innumerable army demons and other corrupted races that seek to put to the flame all products of the Creation in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, namely by undoing the Ordering via the spreading of chaos. Their numbers are, as suggested, unknown, but a rough estimate puts it in the billions, if not tens of billions. In their mad quest to destroy all life, they have ruined countless worlds, completely wrecking many of them. Origins and history Foundation The ''Armies of Hell, prior to Lucithel's betrayal, made up the overwhelming majority of demons, with 9 in 10 pledging their allegiance to the forces of Tartarus. Following the Sudden Siege of the Silver City in the year -700,000, these demons followed Tartarus into a long war with Elysium. When Lucithel betrayed the other Aesir after a legal battle within the Courts of Justice turned into a violent confrontation with Duterius, he defected to Tartarus, becoming a darklord (Sargamon) and bringing the demons of the accursed realm under his thumb and leading them in an assault against Elysium, which eventually resulted in the death of all gods associated with the Pantheon, but failed in its attempt to capture the Fusion Staff's crystals. In response, Sargamon assembled demons from all over his sphere of influence, creating the Marching Horde. Not all demons were keen on joining the Horde. Some were unwilling to rend their services towards the darklord. But they were in a clear minority, and Sargamon now had all the resources he needed to begin the arduous quest for the Fusion Staff's crystals of power, which could grant him the powers of a physical god, and the ability to send all of Creation into pandemonium. Following the War of the Ancients, the Horde's focus is now primarily on Middle-Earth. Invasions The first sign of demonic activity on Middle-Earth was that of the Black Empire. Around -90,000, the trouble started: the Princes of Hell slammed into the crust of the young planet, and immediately enslaved its native populations, including the elemental avatars. The princes, with their own demonic servants, turned Middle-Earth into a place of unrammelled sinfulness. After the Aesir spotted this corruption, they recovened in Elysium; voting 4-2 to intervene in the crisis. The resultant Sin War saw the defeat of the princes, with one killed and the other six imprisoned underground. The second attempt at ruining the planet came around -5,000, during the War of the Ancients. Now backed up the the Eldari from Muspelheim (led by Balmiszen), and the jotnar from Jotunheim (led by Surtyr the Destructor), the Horde followed ripples of magic emmanating from the Cerulean Plateau, west of the Vigrith supercontinent. Probing the High Caste of the Smurf Empire, the magocrats agreed to build them a portal powered by the Cerulean Plateau's Well of Wonders in order to invite Sargamon into the planet. When the empire itself heard this new, some smurfs rushed to intervene; Archmage Tiberian led the Resistance against the King and his treasonous council. The result was the destruction of the Well of Wonders, which severed Tartarus' umbilical link to Middle-Earth and threw all of the Horde - including Sargamon - out of the planet. Activities The Marching Horde makes war upon mortal civilisations, destroying them and exterminating/enslaving the populace (usually the former). While usually successful, its efforts against Middle-Earth have not been. Command Structure *'''Sargamon: Dark Angel, Dark Lord and Master of the Marching Horde **Princes of Hell (formerly): ***'Asmodeus', Lord of Sin ****'Lilitu', Princess of the Succubi *****Sisterhood of Fidelity ****'Lilu', Prince of the Incubi *****''Lilu's Forces'' ***'Sathanas', Lord of Wrath ****'Zor'garan', the Wrathlord *****Tarkamod *****Jig'this *****Malvadak *****Argath ***'Mammon', Lord of Greed ****'Vigbis', the Chaos Imp *****Ogfib *****Kyakho *****Lupher ***'Luithel, '''Lord of Pride ***'Leviathan', Lord of Envy and the Oceans ****'Lady Neptula of the Nickari ***'''Belphegor, Lord of Sloth ***'Beelzebul', Lord of Gluttony **'Balmiszen, '''the Punisher ***'Surtyr', the Destructor ***'Lokil', the Deceiver ***'Aggron'/'''Vulcanus '''Ragefury ***'Beowulf, the Steady **'Tiz'galath, '''the Enforcer ***'Abbadon, the Despoiler ***'Neastrohe', the Flaymaker ***'Malgalor', the Darkener **'Lox'andrii', the Dark Schemer **'Jiashara, '''Queen of the Gorgons/The Accuser ***'Micona the Nightmare Mistress ***'''Nasceme the River Terror Species Different species of demon within the Marching Horde include: *Alps *Anx'xi *Bajangs *Satyrs *Cambions *Incubi and Succubi *Nickari **Naga *Gorgons *Jin Trivia *The Marching Horde is based off of the Burning Legion in Warcraft, as the two armies are like-minded in the sense that they both want to destroy the Life before the Void can corrupt it. **Their respective leaders are also traitors who abandoned their brethren after seeing the effects of Shadow magic. *The Princes of Hell are no longer working for the Horde as of the Sin War. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles